Terrifies
by SweetEnigma
Summary: He's not a scared-y cat, but he's afraid. Seeing her, or being around her, terrifies him. KanexOC (Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE, and Glenn Jacobs belongs to himself, as does Mark Callaway.)


Glenn Jacobs is anything but a simple man. He's complicated, and has a very complicated past. He has a past that he tends to run away from, though he wouldn't admit it because Glenn Jacobs is not a scared-y cat. At least, that's what he tells himself.

How is it that a 5'1 woman with short red hair and a curvaceous body, sends him running for the hills? That's a question that no one can answer.

He just knows that when she looks at him, he feels exposed, which in turn makes him feel angry, makes him feel weak. One look and she could have him on his knees (another thing he won't admit to anyone, including him).

So when he walks backstage and he spots her chatting with Mark, he turns and high-tales it out of there like the hounds are hell are on his ass. He locks himself in his locker room, far away from her and the feelings she invokes in him.

Glenn strips down out of his clothes and slides on his ring gear, mask included. As he's slipping on his wrestling boots, there's a knock on the door. "Come in" he calls, not paying attention. The door opens and he lifts his head up, and he can feel his heart stop and start beating quicker and quicker.

"Glenn, how are you?" Her voice is soft, but oh so alluring. It takes all he has to not jump on her right then.

He clears his throat and finishes lacing up his boots, his eyes focusing on his task. "Fine" his response is short, and he knows, without looking at her, that she's looking at him with that hurt expression on her face. He speaks before she can. "Look, I uh, I got a match" and then he's running right past her, and straight to the Gorilla position. His music blares and he slips into character, all other thoughts on the back of his mind.

After the match, he makes his way back to his locker room. He locks the door and yanks off his mask and stares in the mirror as his thoughts fly through his mind. He shakes them off and gets out of his wrestling gear. He goes into the bathroom and turns on the shower, letting it get as hot as it can. He steps in and lets the scalding water beat down on his tired and sore muscles. The water eases some of the aches, and he shuts off the water and steps out, quickly wrapping a towel around his hips.

He grabs clothes from his bag and slips them on, not paying attention because he's that tired. He's dressed and out in the car within 10 minutes. He's at the hotel before he even realizes it. He goes up to his hotel room and throws his bag on the floor and flops on his bed, and closes his eyes tiredly. Just as he starts to drift off, a knock interrupts him.

Grumbling under his breath, he answers the door and comes face to face with his hell.

"Can we talk?" her voice is timid; quiet…he nods and lets her in the room before he can realize it. They sit on the bed and she looks down at her hands and fidgets a little. "Do…do you hate me? Did I do something wrong? You always avoid me and-"She's rambling and he can't take it, so he kisses her. His arms around her hips, hers are on his chest, and their mouths mold together in a passionate kiss. Tongues dance together, tasting and then he pulls away because his lungs burn from the lack of oxygen. She's panting as she stares into his eyes, confused.

"I don't hate you…you…you just, you make me…feel things. And it feels like…you can see my very soul and that…that terrifies me" There, he said it. He finally admitted it. This woman, who is staring at him with an emotion, love, burning in her vibrant green eyes, terrifies him, a seven foot man.

"Why…why does it terrify you?" She asks and her hand on his cheek. He closes his eyes and sighs.

"Because…I don't want to get hurt" it's a mere whisper, but she hears him. She wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him, her face pressed into his chest.

They whisper promises, and words so sweet back and forth until they both pass out from exhaustion.


End file.
